


A Hundred Times Before

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day OTP (Sterek) Challenge [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Frottage, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning spent doing nothing but kissing, Derek wants to wake like this everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Times Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - **Day Twelve: Making Out** Un-beta'd, all mistake are mine
> 
> You could read this as a stand alone. But for everything to make more sense in the grand scheme of things, and if you want to keep reading this series, then I highly recommend starting form the start C:

Derek's barely awake, teetering on that stubborn edge of wakefulness. 

He feels good though. Better than good, actually. He's warm, relaxed, and Stiles is in his arms.

It takes his brain a few more hazy moments to realise why he feels so good. Stiles is gently grinding his ass back into Derek, Derek's hips lazily rolling forward in turn.

Derek's about to fling himself across the bed in shock, stopping only when Stiles makes a noise that can't be mistaken as anything other than pleasure.

It's such a small noise, fragile even, that instead of fleeing the bed Derek holds onto Stiles tighter. The thrust of his hips remains unchanged, listening to Stiles' heartbeat slowly quicken in a tripping pace, his breathing less deep as Stiles comes to full consciousness too. "Derek?"

Derek hums his accent, the sound gravel deep from a nights disuse.

Stiles buries his head in Derek's arm and arches his back, pressing his ass more firmly into Derek's hips, stilling it there. Derek doesn't press for more, happy as they are, which makes Stiles tilt his head and upper body around to see the man. "Morning." He smiles.

"Morning." Derek returns.

As if they had done this a hundred times before, Stiles presses forward to kiss Derek. He watches Derek blink once, kiss Stiles again, inhale deeply, then press Stiles flat beneath him to kiss him some more.

Stiles' hands come up to rest at Derek's waist, his gaze never leaving the hazel-blue blend of Derek's eyes. Trailing his fingers up Derek's body, Stiles rests his palms on the man's chest, squeezing Derek's pectorals. "You're lucky that I'm a boob guy and you meet my ridiculously high standards in the chest department."

Derek smiles quick and bright, Stiles surging up to press his own smile against Derek's. "Oh really?" He asks as Stiles relaxes back down on the pillows.

"A-huh. And you're twice as lucky that I've found a new appreciation for manly boobs that have hair on them."

Huffing out a breath of laughter Derek drops down to rest his forehead gently on Stiles'. 

Derek's content to stay like that, his eyes closed, entire weight bearing Stiles down into the mattress, foreheads and noses pressed together.

Stiles on the other hand, can count on one hand the times he has willingly stayed still that weren't life threatening. He tries though, he really does try to simply _be_ in the moment the way Derek's able to. He keeps his eyes closed for as long as he can, scrunching them up to keep them closed those couple seconds longer until he _has_ to open his eyes.

Derek is more or less out of focus this close up, a tan, hairy, mildly blurry image of a face. He can't count individual eyelashes this close up, and ends up given himself a small headache trying to do so anyway.

In somewhat of a spasmodic twitch, Stiles tilts his head up to peck Derek's lips with a kiss. He can feel Derek's brow furrow against his own forehead, Stiles twitching up to kiss the man again. Derek's response to the sudden kisses is to try and pin Stiles more effectively beneath him, boxing in Stiles' torso with his arms, half hard dick pressing firmly down into a partially harder one.

Stiles does what he always does when somebody tries to seriously pin him down; he struggles and squirms and tries to wriggle his way out of the hold Derek has on him. It's futile of course, what with Derek's preternatural werewolf strength, but it doesn't stop Stiles from trying.

Any chance he gets in his struggling, Stiles plants a kiss on Derek's lips, or as close as he can get to his lips anyway. With every kiss he lands, Derek smiles a bit more, until he rolls them both over so Stiles is lying on top of him.

Stiles immediately rearranges himself on top of Derek, moving up his chiselled body to keep kissing his werewolf. 

Derek's onboard with the kissing now, eagerly returning them. The kisses get more and more intense until Stiles is gasping at the feel of their tongues finally meeting, pushing against each other, greedy, deepening the kiss further and further.

Stiles' hips have a mind of their own, grinding down onto Derek's now hard cock, Stiles completely absorbed in the kiss. 

It takes time, but the kiss eventually calms back down into gentle pecks, Stiles hips having stilled, that desperate need having faded away. Absolutely content with how he has woken up this morning, Stiles shuffles down Derek's body enough to rest his head on Derek's chest. The curl of his fingers of his right hand are up and resting on Derek's beard, moving back and forth lazily, no pattern to their movements, Stiles just liking the feel of Derek's beard. 

Derek's hands are spread wide across the middle of his spine and between his shoulder blades, tracing constellations there by memory.

"We should wake up like this more often." Stiles mumbles to Derek's chest hair, rubbing his face back and forth for a bit in time with his hand.

Derek hums his agreement.

"Only maybe with a slightly happier ending."

Derek hums his agreement.

"But this was nice. Best way to wake up ever."

"A-huh."

Stiles is silent after that, his heartbeat slowing and his breaths deepening as he falls back asleep on top of Derek. If all their mornings start like this then Derek will do everything within his power to ensure they got as mornings together as physically possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this then please **KUDOS** , and if you _really_ liked this them please **COMMENT**! I love hearing what you guys think!!!
> 
> I was going to end this fic with Derek being the comfiest he has or will ever be and then needing to pee, just to ruin the moment, you know, but thought better or it in the end, lol.


End file.
